Electronic notarization systems are known. Existing systems use a digital signature and digital notary seal to notarize digital documents. The documents are validated with a digital certificate. The digital signature and/or notary seal are coupled with an electronic document using a secure public key. Cryptography and public key infrastructure are used to create, manage, distribute, use, store, and revoke digital certificates. Electronic notary transactions must be manually kept in a register describing each notarization.